


If she's worth it, why are you into me?

by sodalemonade



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2020-07-10 03:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19898941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodalemonade/pseuds/sodalemonade
Summary: In which Jisoo is falling for her best friend; Jennie, but Jennie is falling with someone else. Thus, Lisa decided to catch her instead.





	1. hugs and punches

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so please let me know if there are any grammatical/spelling errors, I would be very happy if you guide me as well to be a better writer. 
> 
> This is my first fanfic, hopefully I can finish it. Let me know your thoughts...

The moment her door opened at the middle of the night, she can't help but remember the meme _"Ahh, shit.... Here we go again"_ , the woman who makes her heart bounce more than when she tried that zipline in Thailand, smiling at her with the cutest chubby cheeks and gummy smile. In Jisoo's mind she already throwed her pillow , punching it while doing so and her imaginary white towel as well. " _How am i supposed to move on then? You sleep on my bed more than I ever did!"_

"Jichu~ I miss you" Jennie said while she jumped on to bed and hugged Jisoo tightly Jisoo took a deep breath, thinking of her mantra _"I'm Jisoo, I'm Okay"_ and _"I'm an actress, just jobless, but actress"_

_"_ Hey Jendeuk, we literally just talked a few hours ago" Jisoo said nonchalantly, she knew she'll get that Oscars someday. She tried to move away from Jennie's hug but the woman held her tighter instead

"But Jisoo, A few hours is too long for us to get separated" Jennie said in her aegyo voice which makes Jisoo crazy (Jennie's sexy voice is still number 1), as if Jennie knew that every intimate stuff she does with Jisoo kills her, she nuzzled her neck "Chu~ you smell so good, whoever your boyfriend will be very lucky"

Jisoo started singing children songs in her head, she can't be affected, she just took a shower and laundry, every drop of water counts #SavePlanetEarth

"Hey Jisoo, I need attention, I miss you so much and this is what I get?" Jennie said, the aegyo voice is gone, instead, she heard I'm-mad-baby-me voice, the nickname was dropped too. 

"I'm sorry, I miss you too" Jisoo held the girl tighter and gave little kisses on her head, she didn't see it, but she knew the woman smiled, she can even see it (she memorize the face) without even seeing it. "So... How's the date?" Jisoo said like she's actually interested but deep inside, it hurts, a lot. _"I'm loving the pain, I never wanna live without it"_ Ariana Grande's song suddenly played in her head

Jennie started talking about her date with Kai, she was squealing and rolling like a teenager talking about her crush, she tried to give the same energy as a good best friend but in her head she's remixing Ariana's song and another children song, with a little bit of Lisa's rap in Really, coz why not?

Jennie fell asleep while telling her date with Kai, a smile still lingers on her face. There might be a lot of stories shared but there's only one thing on her mind. She might love the girl more than he will ever be, but she can't make the girl happy like he does, and with that she knew, she lose the fight that she's only one that playing.

Jisoo woke up when suddenly she felt something so heavy at her top, her eyes wide opened when she saw a blonde hair and big eyes. The girl was going to squeeze her cheeks but she stopped it and gave the girl a punch on her head. "Lisa! Annoying monster!" Lisa just laughed and covered her nose "Morning breathe, eewww" Jisoo felt conscious and her cheeks gone beet red

"I'm just messing with you unnie, I can even kiss you right now" Lisa said while raising her right eyebrow twice. With that, she kicked Lisa which made her fell off from the bed. "Unnie, that hurts" Lisa said with a fake cry which both of them knew.

"Just stick to dancing Lisa"

"Whatever unnie" 

Lisa goes back in the bed, pressing her body on top of Jisoo again. "That's why you need to teach me how to act" Jisoo just rolled her eyes but Lisa's face got closer to hers and suddenly she whispered "Like how you act like you don't like Jennie unnie at all" Lisa then faced her with a mischievous smile. She kicked her belly again which made her fell off from the bed, again.

"You made your ass a personality, now you don't even have one, where's Jennie anyway?"

"In your heart but not in your arms" another mischievous smile came from Lisa's lips.

She knew telling Lisa about her feelings is a mistake, now she have to take the consequences. Hopefully, it doesn't end up in murder, but with Lisa, she doesn't really know.


	2. what i mean is i love hotpot but i love you more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language so please don't hesitate to tell me if there are any grammatical/spelling errors. Thank you in advance.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts...
> 
> Note that even though this story is not first person POV, it's still on Jisoo's perspective. (idk how to explain it but you know what i mean right?)

"You really wanna hurt my feelings in this very early morning? At least let me brush my teeth?" Jisoo said, she tried to hide her pain with a joke but since she made Lisa her confidant (in her defense, she was drunk when she made her decision) she can't help but to show her real feelings, sadness was very evident from her voice.

"I'm sorry unnie" Lisa nuzzled her neck and purrs her cheek to her like a cat "Because you're always so strong, I forgot you're a human with feelings" she felt the sincerity at first but somehow Lisa's tone change at the end and she knew that the girl is still making fun of her.

"That's not how apology works, you idiot!" She tangled her legs to Lisa's so that Lisa will not be able to escape and started to tickle her tummy

"Unnie stop!" Lisa laughed while grabbing her hands, when Lisa was able to escaped from her legs, put both of her hands at the top of her head, sitting on her tummy and showing her famous evil smile that makes her irritated more than her bangs (Lisa's existence is still number 1) she knew she fucked up.

" _Oh no, this is my end, I cannot die without having an acting career"_ She tried to escape from her impending death but grim reaper was just too strong.

Lisa put her lips so near from her ears she can hear her breathing "What I mean is" a quick peck to her ear "I always believe that you're a goddess" another quick peck "What I mean is" Lisa let go of her hands and she unknowingly wrapped her arms to Lisa's waist but Lisa just smirked like she's expecting it, like she knew it's going to happen. "I'm the one who's in your arms" Lisa gave another kiss on her cheek and suddenly got up from her bed.

"Let's eat hotpot" Lisa said before closing the door, she nods even though she's still processing what happened earlier. She knows Lisa, Lisa loves to kiss all of them, to 'platonically' flirt with them on or offscreen, but aren't that a little bit too much? 

When Jisoo got out from her room, she saw Lisa back hugging and kissing Chaeyoung's cheeks, she even heard some words she's whispering to her like 'Chipmunk', 'Cheeks' and 'Squirrel' but Chaeyoung was busy eating her sandwich and not minding Lisa's annoying nonexisting ass.

" _I guess everyone is too numb from Lisa's playfulness, I must be out of my mind for getting it to my head"_

"Hi Chu, good morning" Jennie hugged her and smelled her neck, not subtle at all, it's like Jennie is in need of oxygen and she's an inhaler and that makes her really giddy every time and proud about that too, she only does it to her, it's Jennie's special good morning greeting for her. At least there's something she can call 'mine' that relates to Jennie. Pathetic? Hell, she knows.

She can't help but to smile but she was faced by a very mad Jennie "You smell different!" Jennie said with a hint of madness and accusation?

"Jendeuk, I know you look like a cat but I didn't know you have their abilities as well, do you have nine lives too" _"Is that why your chest area is so big?"_

Jisoo realize what idea was made in her head and that's the time when she hates her feelings and herself the most, as her best friend and as a woman herself, she want to love her with her purest thoughts alone, she feels dirty that she have these thoughts while her best friend was very comfortable with her and she feels like she's taking advantage of their closeness. 

She never felt attraction to any women, it was always been Jennie, she had crushes and it always been into men but it never been the way she was and is attracted to Jennie, she can combine all of attraction she felt to men but it's still not as hard as Jennie's, she's so whipped and it hurts.

She slapped her right cheek so hard just to distract herself from thinking any not-so-bestfriendly thoughts, it was so hard that her handprint was very visible in her cheek.

Chaeyoung stopped from eating (wow) and Lisa runs into them with a very worried face. "Jichu! What the fuck?" Jennie shouted, she was MAD

"Hey Jen, relax it's 20-" Lisa was talking but was cutoff by Jennie "Why the fuck did you slapped your face?" Jennie said while breathing heavily, opposite from Lisa's reaction who sighed in relief.

"I saw a mosquito?"

"Mosquito on your cheek? You saw your cheek?"

She heard Lisa laughed while holding her tummy, and getting a support from the wall to avoid from falling " _You're next from this hand, bitch!"_

"I felt it?" 

"Well Jisoo, there's none, you scared the hell out of me"

Jennie walked out and gave her a look that means 'come on', "Where are we going?" Jisoo asked but Jennie just went back to her and dragged her from her hand but before completely going out from the apartment, Jennie suddenly puts out her perfume from her bag and sprayed it all over Jisoo.

"Jennie, do I smell that bad?"

"Just next time, don't change your perfume, unless I told you so"

"But I'm not even wearing any perfume" Jennie didn't respond and continued to drag her outside

"Take care guys!" Chaeyoung waved and she waved back

"Jisoo unnie!" She heard Lisa

"What?"

"Uhm, just take care" since Lisa knows her secret it might have multiple meanings, but she can't help but to smile, sometimes Lisa can be really sweet.

"Thanks Lisa" and perhaps Jisoo means it in multiple ways as well.


	3. you wanna save us but i am losing myself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language so please let me know if there are any grammatical/spelling errors, I would be very happy if you guide me as well to be a better writer.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts...

Jennie handed her a face mask and a beanie so she wore it, just like Jennie. "Are we going to rob someone?" Jennie just laughed and continued walking while holding her hand. She enjoyed the comfortable silence and their thumbs caressing each others hand.

They ended up in a new opened ice-cream parlor near from their dorm, she remembered that they promised each other to visit the shop once it opened when it was still being build and they keep passing the place going to music shows.

Jennie came back from their seats and brought two milk flavored ice-cream and her wallet in their seats, she didn't notice when Jennie got her wallet to pay the bills.

They were eating in silence but she know Jennie has something to say, she know that look and the meaning of Jennie playing with her own hands. She really want to tell the woman to just say it because seeing her nervous makes her nervous too but she doesn't want to force the woman doing something she's not ready yet.

"Honestly, Chu, this is one of the things that I fear the most before" Jennie said, her voice was very low like she's so scared, she can't even look directly to her eyes, Jennie waited if Jisoo will say something but Jisoo remained quiet.

"That someday we will get a boyfriend or husband and then we might lose our time to each other, we might lose the friendship we have and that really scares me so much, I really love our friendship, you know"

"Jendeuk, I am hurt, you really think our friendship will end just because you fell in love? You think very lowly of us" 

"I know that, it's just... we are so close, we're not just best friends, we're family, more than half of my world revolves to you, we sleep together, we eat together, we even shower together, and I know its a lifestyle we can't keep, but don't worry I'll try to spend all the rest of my time with you, our friendship is for lifetime, I just want you to know that"

If only she's not in love with Jennie, maybe she'll find the gesture very sweet, Jennie thinking about their friendship and reassuring her that they will always be best friends, together for the end of time, every word stings to her heart both for wrong and right reasons.

"I know that I'm the jealous person in this friendship, I don't like you being best friends with other people, I get protective and jealous to people you date too because they are taking your time away from me"

" _Oh Jen, if you only knew how jealous I get everytime, so so jealous"_

"Although I know this will eventually going to happen, I just didn't expect that it was actually me who will be in a serious relationship first, I was always thinking on how to handle it once you fell in love, so I want to tell you that" Jennie cupped her face and squeezed her cheeks from every word she said "You will always be my favourite person"

Jisoo laughed, she's her most favourite person but she's not in love with her, it seems like the best privilege but she wanted more, she wants more than that. She started to think what could be the reason why Jennie just didn't fell in love with her. 

They're family? They're basically married! If she's her most favourite person, why is she not in love with her? Is that simply because she's a woman? Can't she see her as someone she can love romantically? 

"Oh Chu! I didn't know I'll get into your feelings" Jennie wiped her tears she didn't even know started falling "You were really touched to what i said, I knew you always have a weak spot for me" Jennie (gummy) smiled so big, her eyes are almost close and her cheeks puffed out.

Jennie stand up and hugged her so tight she thought her bones will be broken "I love you so much Chu, I'm so blessed that I met you" Jisoo can't say anything back, instead she felt her tears fell again, Jennie said the sweetest things but its like a knife that stabbing her heart.

Jisoo has been crying alone in her room, she didn't even ate lunch and dinner while Jennie went out on her date after they ate ice cream and grabbed a sandwich on the same ice-cream parlor. She knew and accepted long time ago that her feelings will go nowhere but it doesn't make any less hurt knowing that she loves her back but not the same as she feels, fucking favourite person, what's that even mean if she falls for someone else? _"I am a fucking joke to you?"_

She heard her door opened but she just laid back, covered her face with a pillow and acted like she's sleeping, she felt someone layed in her bed, she smelled like mixed cinnamon and strawberries. " _Lisa"_

Lisa started stroking her hair to her lower back and she doesn't know why but it made her cry more and Lisa just remained silent and continued her stroking, when Jisoo faced her and opened her arms, Lisa hugged her immediately and so tight while rubbing her back.

"She said I'm her favourite person Lisa"

"Chaeyoung is my favourite person"

"Lisa..."

"Yes?"

"Just shut up"

"Oh, okay"

A few minutes passed and Jisoo fell asleep 

"Jisoo?" Jisoo just whine but still very asleep "I'm sorry"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! Universal Constant updated, oh my gosh! If only What Is Love? will update as well I think I can handle the lack of blackpink's content.
> 
> I also feel bad, apparently there's a movement to boycott the latest bp merch but I've already registered to buy it and I feel bad to not continue the payment.
> 
> Also have you seen the Lisa's ig post? LiSoo cuddling and Jennie at the side, I was like, is this my fic? My delulu ass is shaking
> 
> Have you seen Lilifilm? They are so cuteeee all of them, chaeyoung is so cute at the end, my heart can't take it


	4. this time, I'm going with my feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language so please let me know if there are any grammatical/spelling errors, I would be very happy if you guide me as well to be a better writer.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts...

"Did you make her cry?" Jisoo heard Jennie's voice, the anger and accusation in her voice was very noticeable.

"Excuse me?" Lisa answered with a hint of sass, a tone she normally doesn't used when talking with them (except Chaeyoung), it seems like a serious conversation is happening between the two.

 _"What's going on?_ " She faced Chaeyoung to ask what's happening but she only look at her with a face that tells to check them up which she did.

Jennie and Lisa are at the front of Lisa's room, both of their knuckles are white which surprised Jisoo a lot. Lisa might make them angry for being annoying and insufferably playful but never for talking back specially for _seems like_ a serious topic, she also never been angry with them before.

"Hey guys, may I know what you guys are talking about, I've heard my name?" Jisoo said in a very casual way, hoping that it will give a light atmosphere. Jennie and Lisa faced her but no one replied, their expression becomes less irritable but still in there.

She obviously faked gasps and held her chest "No way! Don't tell me you are backstabbing me? Did I caught you in the act?" She acted like she's about to cry but a playful smile left on her lips and made the other girls laughed.

"Unnie you are suppose to be under YG Stage, no wonder you're still unemployed!" Lisa said and went to her and hugged her tightly.

"Good morning" Lisa whispered in her ear before releasing her from her arms "Actually, I've seen you guys sharing the same bed but I noticed your puffy eyes, so I thought Lisa made you cry" Jennie said and held both of her and Lisa's hand "but seeing you guys together, I guess I'm wrong, sorry about that Lisa" Jennie continued but now in her tiny voice.

"It's okay unnie" Lisa said and hugged her quickly. "Why did you cried anyway? Chaeng even said that you didn't even ate lunch and dinner" Jennie said with a very worried face.

"It's nothing, the show I was binged-watching just really got into my emotions, I forgot to eat"

"What show?" Jennie asked, she looked for Lisa to ask for help but Lisa is watching her with a playful smile like she's the show itself _"_ _This girl really finds my misery an entertainment"_

"Miracle Cell No. 7"

"It's not a show and you watched it the whole day?"

"I mean, of course, with a lot of other movies, it's just the movie that made me cried the most"

Jennie suddenly hugged her so tight which made her felt relieved, she thought Jennie ate the whole lie. "Chu, I know you are lying to me but like what I've said yesterday, I am still your best friend and I will not let anyone to take that place, I will not force you to tell me something you are not ready yet, but just so you know, you can tell me everything"

Jennie went out on the room and they followed her to dining room. "Guys, next time that you're going to argue, make sure that it's after preparing breakfast so I will not end up preparing it alone" Chaeyoung said angrily which made all of them laughed.

"Chu do you have any plans today?" Jennie asked after eating breakfast "Actually, unnie and I have plans, we are going to have hotpot today, right unnie?" Lisa answered with her big smile that her eyes almost closed.

She remembered Lisa invited her to eat hotspot yesterday and she said yes (more like nodded). "Oh right! I almost forgot" Jisoo answered but Lisa made a face "Fine, I forgot"

"Can I have Chu for a while, Lili? Can you eat some other time?" 

"Only if Jisoo wants to" Both girls including Chaeyoung who looks like busy eating but actually listening to the conversation. All of them are quiet but eagerly anticipating her answer _"Mom, I can't handle this fame"_

She stared at Lisa and was planning to joined her to eat hotpot, she's craving it after all but Jennie cut her off "Please chu?" Jennie said with her aegyo voice, Jennie got her attention really fast _"Jennie_ _used aegyo, it was very effective"_ she saw in her peripheral view that Lisa smirked.

"Sure Jennie, wherever you want to go" Jennie squealed which made all of them laughed but before she was able to leave the table Lisa went to her and whispered "Whipper than a whipped cream" she just rolled her eyes and passed through her

Jennie and Jisoo went to amusement park, luckily it's nearing winter and wearing a mask and gigantic hoodie is a normal attire for everyone, they was able to blend in like normal people

"Jendeukie you know that I'm afraid of rides and we went here"

Jennie was holding her hand while laying her head in her shoulder but even with that intimacy she can't be distracted that Jennie is slowly dragging her near roller coaster rides

"It's not like we never been here before, I know you can't resist me"

"I hate to admit but that is true"

"I know you love me"

"We're still not gonna ride roller coaster"

"When can I be finally able to convince you" Jennie said while kicking the ground and punching the air

"Never"

"But you didn't deny that you love me though" she winked at her which made her cheeks blushed. She wished that her mask was able to cover it.

"I'm hungry, let's eat!" They went to a food stall and decided that Jennie will find an available table and Jisoo will buy food, its her treat again because of _natural law._

She bought four chicken skewers, two spicy rice cakes, and two milk ice cream. She's not a really big fan of milk ice cream but if Jennie likes it, she have, err she must like it to, also because of _natural law._

She went back to their table but Jennie is gone, she looked around thinking that Jennie might found another better available table but she can't see her, she waited for few more minutes thinking that Jennie might went to restroom but when after 15 minutes and Jennie is still not coming back and not answering her calls, she panicked.

Multiple negative thoughts came to her mind, what if she got kidnapped? What if a sasaeng fan was following them? She remembers all the crazy email they get from anonymous people.

She suddenly finds it hard to breathe, her hand was trembling and tears uncontrollably falling from her eyes. It's been 30 minutes but Jennie is still coming back.

She called Lisa but Lisa was not answering her call then she called Chaeyoung

"Chaeng, Jennie is missing, she's gone"

"Are you crying unnie?"

She can't helped but raised her voice "I said Jennie is missing, are you even listening to me?"

"Oh unnie, Lisa got a message from Jennie that she had to go, her boyfriend just came back from asian tour, I thought Lisa already forwarded her message to you"

"Oh, I'm s-"

"It's okay unnie, you were worried"

Chaeyoung dropped the call and she was left but to stare with the food she bought, if earlier she was crying because she was worried, now she was crying because she was sad, because she was hurt.

She was shocked when someone suddenly hugged her from behind _"mixed of cinnamon and strawberries, Lisa"_

"I'm sorry unnie" Lisa said, still hugging her from behind

"Well you should, you should have forwarded me the message ASAP"

"I'm not even sorry about that, I'm just trying to make you see"

"See what?"

"That I'm the one who hold your arms, I'm sorry because it seems like you don't know what's the best for you, so I have decided to give it to you even if you don't like it, for now"

"What is it?"

"The best"


	5. i was direct but you were dodging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language so please let me know if there are any grammatical/spelling errors, I would be very happy if you guide me as well to be a better writer.

As a book lover, Jisoo finds people who talks in metaphors or good in words attractive, when a person is able to convey herself without laying all of her cards in the table wherein you have to dissect every word the person says and have to strip each of his/her word's meaning to become an actual thought, it makes Jisoo want to strip each of her own clothing to become an actual thot.

When Lisa decided to be mysterious through her words, Jisoo felt her heart stops.... and broken into pieces. Apparently, not all of people are attractive for being mysterious and playing with words, some people looks like a try hard egoistical airhead and their dumbness showed a lot more. This made all of Jisoo's multiple imaginary dream boyfriend, fiction character crushes, current minimal _nonfiction_ crushes becomes ugly to her perspective. And now, she's hopelessly in love with her best friend in secret with no dream boyfriend or fiction/nonfiction crushes.

She's not mad, not at all, she is FUMING, how will she move on if she's officially not interested to anyone except the one she supposed to forget? If there's one more thing that makes her FUMING™ It's the fact (fuck) that after hugging her, Lisa just sat on the table and ate all of the food that was for Jennie, no talking at all, it's like she's filming a mukbang with ASMR and Jisoo is her camera woman. _"Like dude, can you comfort your crying friend first?"_

If there's a good side on it, it made her less sad and the crying stops since the biggest evidence that Jennie left her has been annihilated by a monster named Lisa.

"So unnie, is there a place you really wanna visit?" Lisa said, the moment she was finished eating

"I actually just wanna go home"

"No can do, we will visit the art museum you've been telling me, I know you are dying to see it"

When Jisoo finished her food (while Lisa is annoyingly cooing her like a baby) they went to the art museum she been talking about for weeks. The art museum exceeded her expectations. It's so big and offers a lot of things, there are 3D interactive drawings where they took a lot of pictures of each other, original draft of poetries and short stories where Jisoo read some while Lisa subtle-not-subtle taking of her pictures, actual props used from popular musicals on late eighties, and paintings drawn by elephants which Lisa whispering to Jisoo, accusing the museum is a scam

It seems like Lisa is enjoying _babying_ her to an extra level, as Lisa did a lot of things while they are together

  1. Paid for the taxi fees
  2. Opening and closing the door for her
  3. Paid the art museum tickets
  4. Side hugging her while walking (which might be already glued as Lisa's hand never left her waist)
  5. Kissing her forehead/top of her head(an auto-use skill with a cool down of 5 minutes, yep she's tracking)
  6. Taking photos of her like her life depends on it
  7. Tells her she's beautiful (another auto-use skill with a cool down of 1 minute, multiple activation upon taking pictures)
  8. Paid her food (fyi, with dessert)



"Did you enjoyed yourself unnie?" Lisa asked while smirking, it seems like she already knows the answer, very obvious from Jisoo's wide smile.

"I honestly never been this happy for a long time" she hugged Lisa "Thank you for bringing me here, thank you for comforting me in your own way, I didn't know you can be a really sweet friend"

"A really sweet friend huh?" Lisa said, a smirked was replaced with a quick smile "I can be sweeter than that" Lisa kissing her forehead again

"Are there any other places you would like to visit?"

"Nah, let's just go home, my leg hurts, I'm quite tired"

"Sorry if I tired you out" Lisa said while wiggling her eyebrows

"And now she's baaaack" She separated from the hug and dusted off her clothes

"You're blushing unnie" Lisa grabbed her again and hugged her from the back and they continued walking

"You're disgusting Lisa"

"It doesn't change the fact that I can make you blush"

When Jisoo was about to sleep, she heard her door opened, her heart suddenly beats so fast and she's not sure if it's because of anger, grief, love, or maybe all of the above. The only certain thing is she's still uncomfortable and she would not like to confront Jennie yet, but when she smelled the mix of cinnamon and strawberries, her heart calmed and can't help but to smile which Lisa didn't see since she's still facing back.

"Unnie, are you sleeping?"

"No, are you hungry again?"

She was expecting a reply but instead she felt Lisa's hand on her legs and started kneading her tired muscles, a moan escaped from her lips. She can't help it, she has been walking around since morning.

"You said your legs are sore, judging from your moans, it's really true" Lisa teasingly said but Jisoo just ignored it since she's getting a favor and Lisa might stop.

"I don't wanna say this but your future lover will be really lucky to have you if you keep doing this stuff"

"Wouldn't you like to know? Lisa said while kneading a knot

Jisoo rolled her eyes and was about to remark but another moan escaped on her lips instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to be more detailed on their date since it's actually really sweet but I want to consider that this is Jisoo's POV, rather than being into the moment, she just noticed Lisa's "babying her to an extra level" and the art, we will get there...


	6. you were wrong but you were right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language so please let me know if there are any grammatical/spelling errors, I would be very happy if you guide me as well to be a better writer.
> 
> I know it's been a long while but I'm happy I'm back.

Jisoo fell asleep while Lisa massaging her legs, when she woke up there was a breakfast in her bedside table with a note "Let's pretend I prepared this breakfast for you, although you can see the restaurant logo in the box -Lisa"

She smiled at the sweet gesture from Lisa and a bigger smile came up when she saw that it was chicken and rice inside.

She finished her food then went out of her room when Chaeyoung saw her still smiling from eating her favorite food and appreciating Lisa's own way of comforting her.

"Oh wow, it's that good?" Chaeyoung randomly said to her, she's sitting in the sofa along with Jennie who stayed out last night and currently busy with her phone.

"Yeah, it was really reaaally good" Jisoo replied assuming that Chaeyoung knows and pertaining about the breakfast Lisa brought for her

"Oh no, I didn't expect you will be that kind of lover, I honestly thought you'll be shy" Chaeyoung got Jennie's attention the moment she mentioned the word 'lover', putting her phone away

"What lover?" Jisoo got confused on what Chaeyoung is talking about

"Unnie, in case you're not aware, you and Lisa are not really discreet, someone even knocked because you were too loud, but you guys are so busy, I ended up apologizing"

"Chaeyoung, I'm confused"

"Why are you suddenly denying it? You were so loud, I personally don't like knowing that you're a moaner, _Lisa right there, ohh... You hit the spot, ohhh you're so good, I want more Lisa make it hard, oh fuck, not that hard be gentle, oh yeah, so good, so so good_ , _Lisa it's near, it's near I can feel it, thank you, thank you so much you're so good_ " Chaeyoung said and dramatically mimicked her.

She can't deny, she really did said all of it but that's because Lisa was really good at massage. Apparently, she have muscle knots she didn't even know she have until Lisa pinpointed it and even took care of it.

"Lisa, you guys were so loud last night" Chaeyoung said

Jisoo was still in the middle of processing what Chaeyoung said and how to explained what really happened that she didn't noticed Lisa was passing by.

"Oh I'm sorry Chaeng, I kind of tired her out... I just gave her what she deserves" Lisa answered her nonchalantly and continued walking to the kitchen while Chaeyoung chuckled, completely misunderstanding everything.

"Chaeyoung, it's not what you think"

"Unnie, it's okay, I always knew you're gay, I just didn't think it was Lisa all along" Chaeyoung hugged her so tight, she almost find it sweet only if Chaeyoung didn't misunderstood things. At least she knew Chaeyoung will accept her being in love with a girl.

"Chaeyoung, you misunderstood things!" Jennie suddenly walked out running to her room

"I'll explain things later" She followed Jennie who's already in bed, crying

"Jendeuk" she laid down at the bed and hugged her from behind

"Don't touch me Jisoo" Jennie moved away from her until she's on the corner of the bed, still facing from the other direction

"Do you hate me because Chae said I'm gay?" 

"I will never hate you Jisoo"

"Then why are you so far away from me? Am I disgusting for you?"

"You'll never be disgusting in my eyes"

Jisoo moved and wrapped her hand to her waist and turned Jennie around so they will be face to face

"Why don't you want to look at me then?"

"How can I look at you? I've been a very bad friend" Jennie hugged her so tight

"Chae knew all along but I never noticed it before, you never told me anything because it was obvious, I was clueless as fuck, I could've been your confidant just like you are to me but everytime we're together I only think about myself, every topic was all about my life that I keep forgetting to talk about yours as well, I'm so sorry" Jisoo felt her shirt got wet from Jennie's tears, she's trying her best to listen to her words and at the same time calm her heart that beats too fast

"Jennie, you never lack of anything as a friend, I was not sharing anything because I have nothing to share, Lisa just gave me a massage last night and she was really good. Chaeyoung totally misunderstood everything"

"So you and Lisa?"

"Are a couple" She felt Jennie's body tensed _more_. It seems like it's been tensed all along but she was busy listening to her that she did not paid attention

"A couple of besties" she laughed on her own joke while she felt Jennie's body becomes relax

"Chu... sometimes you're my best friend, sometimes you're my head ache"

Jennie closed her eyes and hugged Jisoo tighter and purr in her neck "you smell so good, I wanna stay like this forever"

Jennie was so close to her neck she can feel her lips grazing to her collarbone. Jisoo felt warmth to her cheeks, thanking anyone that Jennie's eyes are closed. Unfortunately, she also felt warmth from another part of her body due to their closeness 

"So you're not gay?" 

"Well I do like this particular woman" Jennie immediately opened her eyes

"If it's not me then you can't like this woman, Jisoo" she quickly raised her right eyebrow

"Well she have a very fluffy cheeks, big gummy smile, and definitely a sticky glue slime"Jisoo just smirked at her. 

"A sticky glue slime?" Jennie's eyes twinkled and her face mirrored exactly what she said.

"A sticky glue slime who sleeps on my bed" she acted smug about it but she feels like someone is squeezing her heart, realising that it's the only way to confess her feelings without putting their friendship at stake.

"I like you too so so much" she kissed her forehead and closed her eyes again "Good night Chu, dream only of me" They felt asleep still tightly hugging each other 

When Jisoo woke up, she no longer felt the arms wrapping around her waist. Instead, the scent of cinnamon and strawberries occupies her room, mixing with her own room's scent and perhaps, emotions.


	7. maybe there's no right and wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language so please let me know if there are any grammatical/spelling errors, I would be very happy if you guide me as well to be a better writer.

"I don't wanna hurt your feelings but the truth must be said, you are stupid"

"Good morning to you too Lisa"

Jennie is no longer in the bed, instead, it was Lisa who was laying, staring at her but with a great space between them.

She grabbed her phone and seen a text message from Jennie telling her that she went out on a date and asking her what food she likes and she'll buy it for her. She put her phone away and seen that Lisa is still silently staring at her.

Jisoo held Lisa's right hand that was tapping around playing with the sheet, she put it in her head as she rolls to Lisa, which made Lisa to soft headlock her and making her a little spoon, she also grabs Lisa's left hand, putting it in her waist then wrapping her arms around Lisa's waist, making it a real cuddling session.

Lisa was still not moving her right hand which earned a whine from Jisoo "Play with my hair please" Jisoo said while hugging her tighter.

Lisa started playing with her hair and she closed her eyes and can't help herself but to moan a little bit.

"You're being spoiled by me" she felt Lisa's body to shake a little bit and small sounds of laughter escaped from her lips.

"You love spoiling me"

She fell asleep again and just like last night, it was one of the best sleep she had, when she woke up there's a food again in her bedside table with a note "I do love spoiling you" which made her smile

After eating and getting bored from playing mobile games she went out from Jennie's room and feet directed her to Lisa's.

She was surprised when she seen both Lisa and Chaeyoung sitting on the bed, arranging a very big bouquet that almost occupying the whole space of king size bed.

"Whatcha doing?"

Lisa flinched and put her hand in her chest "Oh fuck, i didn't know you are there, I thought you're still sleeping"

Chaeyoung laughed and patted Lisa's shoulder and giving her a smile that they normally do when they talk through eyes, something Jisoo can't do with Lisa but an expert when she does it with Jennie and then she went out leaving them alone.

She sat at the very corner of the bed, staring at different kind of purple flowers, the colour that she really likes "Who gave this to you? Or are you giving this to someone?"

She noticed her hesitating to answer which made her unconsciously raised her right eyebrow. Lisa normally doesn't keep secrets with her.

"This is for you Jisoo"

"What?"

"This is not how I wanted this to happen" Lisa stood up and went to her cabinet, taking a big purple unicorn, she put it in her face.

"What do you want me to do with that?'

"This is also for you"

"I'm not into unicorn, it's you who likes it"

"I know but it's not like you actually want teddy bears either, why don't you accept unicorn who's willing to be yours instead of bears that doesn't stay at your side?"

"Lisa.."

"You might not like unicorn for now but she will treat you the way you deserve"

"Can you just be direct to the point"

"Be my girlfriend then"

Jisoo hugged her real tight, pulling her down so they will be eye to eye level and she kissed her forehead "I appreciate your concern and for trying to make me happy in your own way but I can handle this feeling, I've been handling for so much long, you don't have to worry about me"

Lisa hugged her back still bending her back as Jisoo caressed her back "I'm sorry I just want to help"

"Just keep on being annoying and you already done your job" They both laughed while still hugging

"But what if I really wanna date you?"

"Do you like me?"

"Enough to date you although not enough to be in a serious relationship, I mean we're both aware you're hella attractive"

"Thanks, suit yourself, I do enjoy the free massages"

"So it's a yes?"

"It's a yes for you to court me, I wanna see what i deserve that you keep talking about"

Lisa smirked "Is that a challenge? Don't fall in love with me then, a pretty girl like you doesn't deserve to be broken twice"

"If you fell in love with me, that will be so cliché and I'll hate you"

Lisa removed herself from the hug then she grabbed Jisoo's hand and sat at her side, she quietly played with their hand, sometimes comparing the size of their finger or massaging her palm or squeezing each fingertips. Jisoo quietly watched what Lisa has been doing with her hand.

"I just thought if you knew how to be treated correctly, you'll forget about her you know"

"I know, I understand"

"I honestly didn't even think of the possibility that you might like me in the process, I mean you are you"

"Lisa...."

"I mean you are you, I have to raise my standard, it's a loss for me" Lisa said while laughing 

"Wow!" She pulled her hand away from Lisa and grabbed the nearest pillow and threw it on her head but it only made her laughed even more and it's so contagious that Jisoo can't help but to join in.

"Kidding aside, I just want to be clear that my intentions are good but obviously I didn't think of this thoroughly"

"I know and like what I've said, I appreciate it but I can manage"

"Still, let me show it to you, a little bit of help didn't hurt anybody right?"

"Right"

Lisa continued on arranging the flowers "Is that supposed to be for me?"

"Nope, it's supposed to be for my sugar daddy" Lisa said seriously and without looking at her

"This is why I can't fall in love with you even if I give an effort to try"

"Stop asking dumb questions then"

"Is this the deserve treatment you're talking about? I have this feeling I'll continue on loving Jennie in silence

"I assure you, the next time that you cry, it'll be crying out of happiness"

"Really?"

"Definitely at the same setting and scenario of you right now"

Another pillow was thrown in her head when Jisoo realized she was laying on Lisa's bed but just like earlier, Lisa just laughed harder.


	8. you dumb bitch, stop trying to be a hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language so please let me know if there are any grammatical/spelling errors, I would be very happy if you guide me as well to be a better writer.

"How does dating works though?" Jisoo asked while they were watching John Wick cuddling in Jisoo's bed.

"But we're literally dating right now?" Lisa stopped from cuddling and held her chest, feeling offended on what she said.

"This is dating? This is it? We've been doing this since we were 15"

"Unnie as long as people are together and considered it as a date, then it's a date" Jisoo grabbed her hand again and wrapped it in her shoulder.

"I know that but the way you say you'll treat me like the way I deserve, I was actually expecting grand dinner or you jumping from a plane with _"I love Jisoo"_ banner"

"Hilarious" Lisa said unemotionally.

"I don't know, it seems like you're all talk"

"This is literally the first day of us dating you know, how can you judge me like that"

"Exactly, it's the first day!"

"I prefer treating you the best way consistently rather than giving you grand things just for show, I prefer showing you how to be treated the way you deserve without changing your routines rather than giving you big surprises that we both know can't happen everyday, let me love you not just by enchanting moments but in every part of your life, is that okay?"

Lisa gave her a quick kiss on her forehead which made her blushed then she hid on her arms that she was been using as a pillow for a while, then pinched her which made Lisa winced a little but continued on playing with her hair

"I can't believe it, your words actually made me swoon" she suddenly punched Lisa which made her winced a little, still hiding in her arms "but I'm not an easy girl, you can't manipulate me just by your words"

"Of course you're not, don't blame me when you became head over heels for me" Jisoo snapped at her with disgust on her face

"The only time I'll get head over heels for you is when I hit you with my heels in the head"

"Ahhh, you're too romantic, now let's watch the most romantic movie of the year" Lisa held Jisoo's face and turned it into the TV which showing someone cleaning the house full of dead people.

Lisa moved a little to get the bowl of popcorn on the table and put it in Jisoo's lap, so she's holding the bowl while hugging her. They moved to the living room after watching the first movie and spent the rest of the day watching different action movies while eating random snacks and drinking alcoholic drinks.

*

"What was that Lisa?" Chaeyoung asked with a worry on her face

Lisa is currently in Chae's room while Jisoo is sleeping heavily from drinking too much, being the light weight that she is.

"What do you mean?" Lisa started on removing her jacket that still smells vomit

"You and Jisoo getting cozy on the living room, I know you are always been a clingy girl, but I've seen you kiss for few times"

Lisa blushed and covered her face "Shut up Chae!"

"Is that even a kiss? Your lips just met for point one nanosecond"

"You're such a disgusting woman watching other people, you acting like you're one lonely single bitch?" Lisa started on unbuttoning her shirt

"Why kiss on living room then if you don't want anyone to see it? I thought it was the show, but seriously what was that?"

"We're dating now"

"What?"

"We were bored and drunk so we played a game wherein we will kiss everytime the butterfly is mentioned in the movie" Lisa explained while removing her inside shirt that smells like beer

"I mean what you guys -" she hit Lisa's hand and stopped her from removing her shirt "Don't get naked in my room I don't want Jisoo to get wrong ideas" Lisa stopped removing her shirt and held her own hand instead like a polite student "so what I'm saying is you guys are dating now?'

"Yes"

"But why? We both know she's been in love with Jennie since she learned the word lesbian, why are you trying to be a rebound you are not that tall to do that kind of stuff"

"But Jennie is in love with someone else and it hurts to see her being broken like that, I wanna show her that she deserve to be love too, she doesn't need to hold onto someone who doesn't love her back, we're clear, I'm just showing her the treatment she deserves, no feelings attached"

"But you like her Lisa and you deserve to be love too, you don't need to hold onto someone who doesn't love you back either"

"But she doesn't know that"

"I don't like this Lisa, I don't like you taking advantage of her broken heart and acting like you are trying to help her moving on when you just want her to be yours"

"I just want her to move on, okay? If she don't fall into my charms, that's okay with me as long as she can move on"

"But we both know the point is it's one of your motives!"

"Shut the fuck up Chae, what we both know is that I love you and you don't love me back, stop forcing the idea that I like Jisoo so you can finally be comfortable with me again because apparently I have already _moved on_ , I'm just helping her not to do the same mistakes that I did, I don't want her to lose her best friend"

Lisa ran off from the room, leaving her jacket behind, closing the door hard, producing a very loud sound that was through every corner of the house

_"you dumb bitch, stop trying to be a hero"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay safe everyone and pray always! I hope you guys and your loved ones are healthy and safe!


	9. butterflies are never good with beers afterall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language so please let me know if there are any grammatical/spelling errors, I would be very happy if you guide me as well to be a better writer.

The very first thing that Lisa saw when she opened her eyes is the kimchi fried rice with carrots, obviously Chaeyoung cooked for her. When she turned to her left she saw her staring, she noticed the little spaces between them. _"If this was before, she's probably hugging me right now"_

"What's this?"

"A peace offering but not really"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, it's partly my fault, I supported you and convinced to do it at first but that's because you said that you will just show her how she should be treated, I didn't know you will actually date her, I mean, I even helped you out on preparing the bouquets, you said that you will be clear with Jisoo about the plan"

"Chae... I told you, she knows the purpose on why we're doing this, it's just for her to realize what she deserves, y'know"

"Is dating her really necessary?"

"I told you it's nothing serious, we both know I'm just trying to help her out"

"I don't know, it feels so wrong, I feel like it's a deal for another heartbreak y'know, you guys kissing and all, unnie deserves to be kiss with feelings, with love, and of course you too"

Lisa pouted and pointed on her lips "kiss me then, please chipmunk" she said with an aegyo.

Instead of a kiss, Chaeyoung flicked her lips. "I'm serious Lisa, if you broke her heart, you will know the actual meaning of me being uncomfortable with you, unnie suffered enough" Chaeyoung said with a pint of threat in her voice

"Don't go serious on me, you're in my bed and you know how I find you very attractive when you're being like that"

"Lisa..."

"Chae, she's my unnie too, you don't have to tell me twice"

"I'm just making sure that you're not using OUR unnie for you to get over me"

"Just because you have a big bu- OW" Chaeyoung thrown a lamp in her ribs

"That's a lamp, my unicorn lamp! What if I broke my bones, people will miss my body waves!"

"Don't worry, if you keep on being this annoying, it's not only your body waves their gonna miss" Chae said and gave her a flying kiss while walking out on her room

"I'm just kidding!" Lisa shouted to Chae who's already out of the room

*

"You seems like you're in a good mood" Jisoo asked as Lisa has a very big smile on her face while enjoying on how Jisoo is playing with her hair.

After Lisa ate the food prepared by Chaeyoung she went directly on Jisoo's room who's sitting in her bed, busy at playing with her nintendo. Lisa lie down on her crossed legs, just watching her silently.

When her character died again, she put her nintendo away and started on playing with Lisa's hair and she saw her smiling widely.

"Chae made me food"

"Oh wow, we're just on our second day and you're talking about how other person is making you happy? Is this what I deserve?"

"Unnie, I didn't know you are the jealous type!"

"I'm not a jealous type of person, anyone will act the same way, if I actually like you I might already strangled your neck with my legs you're currently using as a pillow"

"Actually, I like the sound of that" Lisa said and winked at her, she blushed, nope it didn't made her heart bounced, it was because she's angry, she immediately grabbed the nearest thing she can grab which is a lamp

"Woah, that's too much lamp for a day, I'm just kidding!, I'm just kidding!" Lisa shouted while covering her face

"I'll forgive you only if you explained what you mean by too much lamp for a day" Jisoo put the lamp back on her bedside table and Lisa smirked at her

"You're so nosy"

Jisoo was about to grab the lamp again when Lisa started talking "Chae was mad at me because she thinks that I'm taking advantage of you and trying to win your heart with helping you out as a disguised"

"Why would she think that way? She knows that you're in love with her afterall"

Jisoo remembered the story Lisa shared, on how she confessed her feelings that she kept for almost four years and how she got turned down and knew that she got a boyfriend at the same time. She remembered the story on how Chaeyoung purposefully avoided Lisa for few months and can't even look with her eyes without a hint of disgust, on how Lisa did not just lose in the game of love but she also lost her best friend.

She remembered that when she was drunk after knowing that her greatest love is in love and dating someone else, she's not the only one trying to lose the thoughts and hurting by alcohol, she was not the only who's crying, she's not the only one that is falling apart. She knows it was cruel but it was the truth, somehow it made her feel better that she was not alone, that she was not the only one that is suffering with grief, that she's not the only one crying as she fell asleep.

"Well anyone would think that way obviously. You are broken and yet I asked you to be my girlfriend despite knowing that you're still hurting. Add the fact that I'm broken too, still trying to cope with my own heartbreak and here I am telling another broken hearted person how to heal her heart when I'm still having a hard time myself"

"Well are you?"

"I am what?"

"Are you taking advantage of me?"

"If I answer your question, can I ask the same thing?"

*

They have decided to watch movies again but this time they are having a disney movies marathon on their room. Jisoo wanted to watch on the living room because it has a bigger TV but Lisa confessed that she doesn't want Chaeyoung to see them as the girl is not comfortable seeing them together so she agreed to stay in her room

Both of them are quite lacking on cooking department, so they just ordered out bunch of both heavy meals, snacks, and drinks. They are both fully hugging each other but nobody is talking, both of them are seriously watching the movie, hoping that Olaf is alive.

"Hey guys! I'm back" Jennie suddenly went inside which made them gasped and made Jennie laughed for a bit. They looked at Jennie and nodded but went back on watching the TV immediately.

Jennie looked at them, hugging each other tightly and her right eyebrow turns upwards for a second, they could have seen it only if they were not busy watching the TV "Wow, there's a lot of food in here" Jennie lie down on the other side of the bed and hugged Jisoo's back as she grab random snacks and ate quite greedily.

"You were gone for two days and you act like you never ate since you left" Lisa said teasingly

"Well you actually didn't ate when you left" Lisa whispered and only Jisoo heard it. She gave her an angry look but she just kissed her cheek.

"Well I don't want him to think that I'm a heavy eater, he might not like it, you will not understand how dating works coz you were never been in a relationship yet, you keep on turning them down "

Lisa rolled her eyes but Jisoo purposefully covered her so Jennie will not see it. Jisoo doesn't know what gives but somehow she's very calm, she was expecting that she will have another breakdown and a hard time facing her after what happened in amusement park, she still feel hurt but its less than what she expects, she's guessing, she's very into the movie. It's Frozen afterall.

"Speaking of our date" Jennie kept on talking about her date and Jisoo is trying her best to listen to her best friend and watch the movie at the same time which is on the most important part, but she's only human, a quite drunk human, in the end she just kept on hearing some random words from Jennie that can't create any proper thoughts in her head as she focus on the movie.

"I felt butterflies in my stomach!" Jennie continued.

Jisoo heard the word butterflies and exclaimed "Butterflies!" she immediately held Lisa's face and kissed her deeply, trying to outdone the last kiss they did as part of the game.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Jennie shouted as she immediately got up from the bed and that's when Jisoo realized, she's really drunk afterall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I drank dalgona coffee at the middle of the night so I can't sleep. Hence, another update...
> 
> I'm also sorry on quite spoiling Frozen 2 
> 
> If it's okay, I wanna know your thoughts on Chae's opinion.
> 
> If you've seen any broken words, let me know to fix it, I am really having a hard time on editing because it keeps on deleting or somehow mixed up the words of the latter parts so some words becomes broken, I'm not sure if that's how ao3 works or I'm doing the editing wrong.


End file.
